1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag cover which covers an airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
An airbag apparatus has come into practical use, which detects a collision of a vehicle and deploys an airbag in a blink between an occupant and an interior part of the vehicle (for example, a steering wheel) to protect the occupant.
For example, the airbag apparatus is installed on/in an interior component of a vehicle such as a steering wheel and an instrument panel. Since the airbag apparatus is installed on/in the interior component, the improvement of an appearance and a tactile impression of the airbag apparatus has been desired.
The airbag apparatus having a specific airbag cover, which is one of the components of the airbag apparatus and is disposed under usual condition (condition where the airbag apparatus is not activated), has been known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-104307). The above-mentioned airbag cover has a cover core, an outer layer layered on an outer surface of the cover core. The airbag cover, under the usual condition, covers an airbag folded in an airbag module and can provide a good appearance desired for an interior component by the outer layer.